The Demon of Shadows
by Death's BlackOut
Summary: Umbra's mouth pulled into a large smile full of malice and sharp teeth. Using her claws she dragged them down from his neck to his belly relishing in his pain filled screams as she pulled away the skin. Not wanting to take too long she dug around in his chest before finding what she was looking for….his heart. Mortis D. Umbra The Demon of Shadows
1. The Demon: Freedom

**i have a poll on my profile on whether or not Umbra should join the Straw hats or make her own crew ill have that up for about two weeks then i'm putting up another on if she should eat a devil fruit or not**

* * *

"Hey Ace, you ever wonder what we did to deserve the crappy fathers we got?" Red eyes peered into the opposite cell. The other chuckled "Who knows Umbra, but look at the family we got because of them." Umbras eyes lit up as she thought of her new family. "Yeah i guys your right, but Ace you do know they'll be coming to save us right? Especially Luffy, i swear he attracts more trouble than he's worth." Ace laughed. "Yeah don't i know it, Hey Umbra i have to tell you something." Umbra looked at Ace curiosity in her eyes. "You're the best sister i could have ever gotten and that it doesn't matter who you were before we met i-" Umbra's eyes widened they had never talked about her past, before she arrived at Fuusia village. "Alright Pirates time to die." Umbra closed her eyes instantly remembering her first day of freedom when she was 11

* * *

"Umbra! What do you think you're doing!" Red eyes glanced toward the voice and the girl slowly moved to face the man the hood of her black hoody falling down. She didn't respond in fact all she did was stare blankly at the older man in front of her 'sigh i should have known he'd assume that id done it.' she thought in aggravation. The man shook with rage his hands balling into fists and he acted on his anger lashing out and grabbing the girl by her hair and yanking her down the street. Umbra made no move to fight him but if one looked closely they could see her grinding her teeth together, a flash of rage crossing her eyes as she looked at the bloody corpse that they left behind. "You little monster, How do you think I feel about this?! All you do is kill things, you destroy everything you touch!" She nearly rolled her eyes at the statement after all he didnt have to watch her, he could have easily tossed her in the streets or even give her to the marines.

The people on the side of the street laughed and pointed their malicious smiles out for the world to see of course that meant nothing to Umbra who was used to the simple minds of these civilians. The man turned to her and slapped her growling as she hit the ground limply without complaint closing her eyes she took a deep breath before opening them so she could see him as he spoke. "Answer me when I speak demon child!" Umbra looked at him no emotion showing on her face. "Ohayōgozaimasu Admiral Akainu." Umbra spoke no inflection in her voice as she looked passed him to her equally aggravating Uncle who wouldn't save her from this cruelty. Her father spun around pale as the moon as he saw one of the strongest marines behind him arms crossed and eyes narrowed eyes slowly shifting from her father to Umbra before he tensed and spoke in a tense voice. "Move out of the way civilian." The man scrambled away grabbing Umbra's arm harshly yanking her along with him all the while she resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of her nose and sigh.

They finally reached their destination as the man slammed open the door and threw her in without care. "Go to your room and stay there until I come for you monster." Umbra did as commanded and walked to the small room she called hers and sat on the dirty mat. Looking at the wall she traced the bloody designs with her eyes holding back a shiver at the red eyes and the claw marks along the wall. She got up and grabbed the black and red sword that leaned against the wall. She looked down at her clothes and a small smile flashed across her face before vanishing. The black jeans she wore had thick blood red chains and one deep purple cross on the right side. She pulled the hood back over her face and looked around the room one last time before stepping into the shadows and vanishing from the room. Umbra appeared in the living room of the house and stalked toward her drunk father putting her sword on her waist she glanced at her claws before nodding.

Silently the shadows moved binding the man still and he awoke with fear in his eyes and anger on his face. "Let me go Umbra!" Umbra's mouth pulled into a large smile full of malice and sharp teeth. Using her claws she dragged them down from his neck to his belly relishing in his pain filled screams as she pulled away the skin. Not wanting to take too long she dug around in his chest before finding what he was looking for….his heart. Just as she yanked it out the front door opened and a the quite snap of a photo being taken filled the room. Umbra grimaced and dived into the shadows letting them take her where they pleased because as far as she was concerned she was safe. Devouring the heart she fell asleep content and full for the first time in her long 11 years of life.

* * *

Akainu looked at the bounty poster in his hands and smiled. "It was only a matter of time right Akainu?" Akainu glanced at Aokiji and laughed after all who wouldn't. "Yes although I wonder how she would have came out if my sister had raised her instead of dying." Akainu spoke softly and posted the poster on the wall alongside Whitebeards.

The Demon of Shadows

Mortis D. Umbra

Wanted Dead

100.000.000

* * *

Death: YAY I'm done with this chapter! Now onto the second one ill post that one today as well and maybe a third it depends on how much music I listen to. Anyway i dont own one piece sadly oh and PWEASE leave a comment

Revised:5/31/13


	2. The Demon: Red Hair

Umbra's eyes snapped open and she groaned in pain as she stretched out her stiff muscles. Looking around she found herself in an alley way full off shadows and drunks. Getting up she glanced both ways before deciding to go further into the alley something drawing her senses toward it. The cries of a baby started and got louder the closer she got to the dead end her eye twitching at the loud noise. Stopping at the cardboard box she fell to her knees and opened it and to her surprise she found the crying baby. With anger she shoved the box away shocked when the shadows stopped it and pushed it closer to her whispering in her ears. _'s…sa…..save…..her.' _Whining in the back of her throat she picked the child up careful not to accidently skewer it with her claws.

Putting her mask back on she left the alley glaring at any drunkard that dared to try and get close to her. Umbra tilted her head _'l….left..' _She followed the shadows command without hesitation but before she could walk more than five feet an ugly man stood in her way a piece of paper in his hand. "Hey look what we have here boys it seems the little demon had a kid wahahaha!" The two others that flanked him winced when she glared harshly at them before her face went completely blank. _'K….KILL….KILL!..' _The shadows screamed in her mind almost making her wince and she placed the child on the ground prepared to kill the idiot in front of her but before she could a red haired man with a strawhat stepped in front of her.

"I suggest you leave, you wouldn't want to die would you?" The leader backed away shaking and Umbra watched curiosity blooming in her eyes after all no one has ever protected her before. The men ran away dropping the paper and the red head caught the paper and turned to her with a large smile on his face. _'le…leave…chi….child…..here…' _grabbing the kid she shoved into the red haired mans arm and ran not caring that she had scratched the child's cheek and the man's hand her only thought was getting back to the safety of her Shadows.

* * *

"Captain, are you okay?" Ben looked down at his childish captain wondering why in the world he had a child in his arm. "Yeah Ben I'm fine but ah what do we do with the kid?" He transferred the child to Ben and glanced at the crumpled paper in his hand before looking back in shock. "Ben, Look at this! This is the kid we just saw!" Ben glanced down at the paper his eyes going wide.

The Demon of Shadows

Mortis D. Umbra

Wanted Dead

100.000.000

Ben looked in the direction of the fleeing Umbra before sighing. "Lets go give the brat to an orphanage then we can go set camp in the forest." Ben suggested and that's exactly what they did. The only bump they had was when the people asked for the kids name. _'A….Akira…..' _Ben glanced around silently trying to find the source of the voice before shaking it off "Akira her names Akira." The lady had nodded and they left Shanks giving Ben a curious glance before shrugging. Shanks sat heavily on the ground a beer in hand laughing at his crew as they acted like children.

* * *

Umbra….didn't know what to make of these pirates. On one hand their captain could be terrifying but here he is acting like a child. She slowly licked her claws clean of the blood tilting her head in contemplation. Their captain had showed her kindness something she had never known but she was sure that if he knew who he had saved he would have regretted it. She glanced down at the shifting shadows and watched as it formed into a red eyed wolf. The wolf looked at her then at the pirates. _'We cant get you to a different island we used most of our strength to get you here.' _Umbra nodded and dragged her claws through the shadowy fur of the wolf. _'That being said, go introduce yourself, ask them for a ride.' _ Umbra looked at the wolf with wide eyes jerking her hand back as if she got burned and shook her head. _"Captain 'Red-Haired' Shanks is not like anyone you've met he is kind and will understand why you wanted a lift." _

She glared at him and she moved to attack him but someone grabbed the back of her jacket and she froze fear flooding her mind while her face went blank. "Captain look what I found…a spy." Umbra was dropped in front of Shanks and she closed her eyes not wanting to see his anger and disgust but to her shock as soon as his hand reached all he did was ruffle her hair. _"I told you he was kind." _The wolf said smugly walking over to her. Umbra bared her fangs and growled red eyes flashing with irritation. "Woah! Did you make that?!" Umbra glanced at the wide eyed Captain as he and everyone else stared at the shadow wolf. _"Speak Umbra before you lose the ability to." _ Umbra rolled her eyes. "No, wolf is just a personified shadow that annoys me." Everyone's eyes widened but for different reasons _'That was the most she has ever said.' _The wolf thought as Shanks spoke his thoughts aloud. "So you're not a devil fruit user?" Umbra sneered at him.

"No I am not. Why didn't you hit me? Like everyone else?" Umbra asked wanting to know why he was being kind. Everyone of the crew exchanged glances the silent question of who would hit a kid going through their minds. "Why would I hit a kid?" Umbra stood to her full height of 5'. "Because I'm a demon, a monster that kills everything it touches." Shanks stood swiftly and she curled into herself a little. "Mortis D. Umbra you are NOT a monster you're a kid with a screwed up life who accidentally got on the marines bad side nothing more." Umbra was surprised after all no one has ever said this to her with such conviction with wide eyes she smiled slightly. The wolf smiled smugly and nudged his friends hand and looked pointedly between her and Shanks. "Wolf wants to know if you can give me a lift to an island away from the marines." Shanks smiled brightly and looked to Ben clapping his shoulder. "Looks like we got a new friend and passenger boys let's have a party in celebration!" Umbra took a step back, 'what have I gotten myself into?'

* * *

Death: YAY another chapter and Look there's SHANKS! oh and at this time she is 11 years old Luffy is 12 and Ace is 15 and im probably going to screw up their ages and the timeline of the story so im sayin sorry ahead a time PWEASE WEAVE A COMMENT!


	3. The Demon: Captured

Umbra sat quietly on the figurehead smiling as the wind blew through her hair having pulled down the hood letting the black hair down and with the help of Yassop she pinned back her blood red bangs. _"I told you that you will be fine Umbra." _Umbra glanced at the wolf and gave him a genuine smile. "Thank you Wolf. I-" she stopped mid-sentence and looked out into the ocean, tilting her head slightly and scrunching her eyes closed. "Someone's coming let's go tell Shanks." Umbra looked back at the past two days on Shanks' ship thankfully nothing had happened and she got to know the crew a bit better coming out of her shell little by little becoming more trustful. After she realized that Shanks and his crew really is different than the others. "Shanks someone's following the ship." She looked at Shanks for a reaction and he smiled and was about to say something when Yassop, who was on watch duty yelled out jumping to the deck.

"Marine Ship on our starboard side!" Umbra leaped up on the railing and growled lightly but stopped when Shanks put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to fight with us ya know, your still a kid." She looked at Shanks and smiled. "Shanks you and your crew became a family to me how can i _not _fight with you?" With that Umbra pulled out her black and red sword from her sheath and listened to the silent whispers that sprung from it begging for blood. As the boarding planks touched Shanks' ship she boarded theirs attacking them in a flurry of movements cutting into their flesh with her sword making sure not to get distracted by Shanks and the others fighting. It was when she got below deck she realized her mistake and nearly cursed, because what Marine ship had a fully lit room on their ship. "Retreat! Fall back!" She turned to go back above deck but a marine shoved the door closed and locked her into the bright room absolutely no shadows and nothing to create them. A slide on the door opened and the marine captain looked through a malicious smile on his face.

"Ha ill get a promotion for sure after all catching the Demon of Shadows is tough but catching her _alive _now that's something." Umbra rammed into the door and shoved her sword through the slide but he shut it before she even made contact. She went to middle of the room and spread her bloody arms and glared at the door challenging them to come kill her, but when the slide opened she heard another click of the camera and groaned falling onto her back and into a deep sleep after all who knew how long it would take for Shanks to get her.

* * *

Shanks' crew could be found running around on the deck frantic as if searching for something before Ben had enough and told them quite sternly to stop and walked toward his captain with large strides. "Shanks, we can't find Umbra anywhere we think she was taken by the marines." Ben said calmly and Shanks did as he had expected his eyes narrowed and he growled before barking out commands and walking to the railing his fist clenched in anger. Shanks gripped the railing tightly and it made a loud snap as it cracked under the pressure. Closing his eyes Shanks took a deep breath in effort to calm himself before choosing his words and speaking to his first mate. "Damn it Ben, she was just starting to trust us! Then the marines had to come and be fools to try and fight us what's worse is we're so close to the old man's territory if he sees them he might shoot first ask later or in his case never." Ben patted his shoulder in a show of friendship looking out into the direction the marine ship was heading and a slight smile appeared on hi face. "Don't worry Captain we'll save her, besides think of all the chaose she'll most likely cause when she gets free." Shanks nodded and smiled thinking about the few small pranks she had played on some of the crew the most noted being when she tied Ben's shoes together and when he tried to get up fell inn a bucket of pinkish-red paint they were going to throw out but it had moved and none of them thought about it till it appeared during Ben's trip. Everyone on the ship was tense, they knew what the marines were capable of they would show no mercy to anyone including a child and being so close to Whitebeard's territory only heightened the risk of going after them.

* * *

Umbra stretched and yawned loudly kicking the door and smirking at the thump of someone falling and cursing on the other side. The slide slammed open and the young marine looked through with anger written all over his face. "Little bitch do you even care what's going to happen to you your going to die like a dog. Like the heartless monster you are." Umbra rolled her eyes after all Shanks said that just because they call you monster or demon doesn't mean you are he made sure to beat that into her causing her to not care if people call her name. "Whatever, mutt." she said closing her eyes, the marine yelled and slammed the slide shut Umbra chuckled and rolled onto her side it's been four days and Shanks hasn't shown up but she was confident that he would after all he promised to get her to safety.

The sudden lurch of the ship caused her to jerk awake and pull out her sword. Smirking she stood up and sauntered over to the door and with a strong kick she knocked the door down. "H-how did you do that?!" The marine yelled Umbra raised an eyebrow. "It's just wood i was just waiting for Shanks to come get me as i don't know how to swim." Looking away for a moment she turned fully to the young marine who was shaking in the corner of the room walking calmly over to him she knocked him out not willing to kill the funny if not misguided marine. Taking the steps by two she opened the door and took a deep breath relishing in the salty see air. Opening her eyes she looked around at the carnage around her but started to frown as she noticed that this wasn't Shanks' crew this was someone else's. Dodging an attack by one of the marines she sliced open their neck and calmly walked over to the captain. "Captain Your Going to die today."

he froze and turned around ignoring the other pirates who looked at Umbra as if she were crazy, in favor of looking at the angry child with a blood smeared face. Sheathing her sword she lunged at him knocking him to the ground and started tearing out his heart ignoring his screaming and the silence as everyone watched with morbid fascination. Finally reaching the heart she yanked it out and devoured it making it the last thing the captain saw in his life. Licking her lips and claws she looked around with no emotion. Finally coming to a decision she leaped onto the pirate's ship and the other pirates followed her lead with curiosity turning back she heard a click and snapped. "Stop taking pictures of me!" Umbra yelled watching as the young marine rand to the other side of the boat and hid in the captain's room. She felt the tip of a sword on her neck and turned around to see a tall blonde man with a pineapple hairdo.

"Who are you?" Umbra smiled lightly at him and to his amusement Umbra shrugged smirking at the fleeing Marine ship. "My names Mortis D. Umbra, thanks for saving me, however unintentional it was. Have you seen Shanks by the way, i thought it was him and his crew fighting." The man still looked amused but followed her lead and shrugged putting up his sword but still looked at her as if she would snap and try to tear out his heart. "Sure kid but how do you know Shanks and why were you on the marine ship?" Umbra backed up and tilted her head to the right. "Shanks was taking me somewhere off the marines radar when they attacked I went below deck to steal some of their supplies and also try to find out why they were following Shanks when they called a retreat and trapped me inside a bright room with no shadows. The reason they kept me is because I have a bounty, I'm a pirate although i'm supposed to be killed on sight." Umbra grimaced at that, she didn't want to be a pirate nor did she want to be attacked as soon as the marines saw her, but the marines had forced her to become one and in turn were forced to take action when they saw her.

Umbra heard laughter and looked up with wide eyes to see a tall old man with a white curved mustache she tilted her head slightly and narrowed her eyes, she recognized him from somewhere but quickly discarding that thought she shook her head and smiled. "She is a pirate, Marco, and apparently a rather sadistic and evil one at that, or so the marines say." The old man tossed him a paper and Umbra looked at it her eye twitching in annoyance as well as aggravation. It was a picture of her standing in that bright room with her arms open and her hands curved slightly and a sinister smile.

The Demon of Shadows

Mortis D. Umbra

Wanted **Dead**

170.000.000

Has been seen with 'Red-Haired' Shanks

"I only smiled for one second and they caught it how is that even possible. Anyway, who are you old man you look familiar." Marco's eyes widened and some of the crew's jaws went slack but the old man just laughed again as if he found the entire situation hilarious. "I am Whitebeard and your on my ship, the Moby Dick. We'll return you to Red-Haired though i cant imagine how the childish man is acting right now." Umbra smiled and bowed to him before tilting her head up and sniffing the smell of mouth-watering food reaching her senses. "Can I have some food? I haven't eaten in four days the Marines weren't the best hosts." Marco smiled and lead the way to the kitchen with Umbra happily following him.

* * *

Death:Another chapter done.** Well **i fixed this chapter up a bit and added some stuff i may post the fifth chapter but i may wait till Monday it depends on if i get any reviews if i don't ill post it Monday if i do ill post it today and the sixth chapter on Monday its up to you guys though

Revised: 5/28/13


	4. The Demon: Safety

Umbra laughed as Thatch told another of his stories in which Marco ended up covered in pink paint. Marco pushed Thatch and shook his head but smiled at the young girl who was comfortable enough around them to laugh. "Hey Umbra, why do the marines want you dead?" Umbra looked at Thatch and smiled at him. "Many reasons the first one being I have a natural connection with the Shadows allowing me to escape through them and the other would be because Admiral Akainu is my uncle." Silence overtook the room and Umbra continued to eat. "Well that would explain some things brat."

Whitebeard said she shrugged and yawned not really caring. "Marco, show her a room so she can sleep." Marco nodded and Umbra followed him after grabbing some more meat. As they were walking the shadows beside Umbra started shifting and turned into a red eyed wolf much to the shock of Marco. "Don't worry Marco he's my guardian, he takes care of me." Marco nodded and opened a door to a clean room and Umbra smiled at him and walked in the wolf following her. "Goodnight Umbra." Umbra smiled again. "Night Marco." He shut the door and the wolf looked between the two before finally just staring at Umbra and smiling widely. _"I knew you going with Shanks was a good idea!" _Wolf exclaimed happily and Umbra laughed before curling up on the bed.

"Thank you Wolf…for everything." Umbra fell asleep after that and Wolf smiled calmly before glancing at the shifting shadows. After two minutes it was revealed that the mass of shadows was a woman. _"Kira-sama." _Wolf bowed in respect to her. _"Look at her Wolf; she's finally happy, finally free from the darkness that shrouded her mind." _Kira brushed the red bangs from Umbra's face smiling gently. _"Protect her with your life Wolf if anything should happen to her it will be placed on you." _Wolf nodded before curling up by Umbra and falling to sleep. Kira glanced at Umbra one last time before fading back into the shadows.

"Shanks, its Whitebeard!" Shanks got up from his chair and looked out to Whitebeards Whale like ship. "Let them catch us maybe they have information on Umbra." They nodded and waited with baited breath as the breath as the bigger ship pulled alongside theirs. Shanks jumped onto the other ship as Ben, Yassop, and Lucky Roo followed. "Hey Whitebeard, it's been a while huh?" Everyone on the ship smirked making Shanks very uncomfortable. Laughing Whitebeard shook his head. "I believe you lost your charge." Shanks smile sheepishly and ruffled his hair with his hand.

"Yeah how did ya know?" Marco rolled his eyes and motioned for Shanks to follow while Whitebeard talked to Ben. Thatch followed eyes narrowed watching Shanks' every move. Marco opened the door silently to reveal Umbra curled under the covers one arm under the pillow the other clutching a piece of her hair. The three smiled and Shanks watched as Marco picked her up blanket and all and motioned for Shanks to lead the way. Thatch fell behind Marco grinned widely and Marco tried to keep Thatch from waking the girl. Umbra curled closer to Marco and grabbed his shirt making Shanks chuckle at them.

When they were back on the deck Whitebeard smiled kindly at the sleeping Umbra before fishing something out of his pocket. "When she wakes up give this to her and tell her she will always be welcomed on this ship as one of my daughters." He held out a black chain necklace with a red medallion with the Whitebeard insignia on it, Shanks' eyes had widened and he nodded taking the necklace and leading his crew and Marco down to his ship. Marco gently passed Umbra to Ben before turning on Shanks grabbing his shirt and pulling him close glaring straight into his eyes. "If anything happens to my little sister while she's with you I will kill you do I make myself clear Red-Hair." Shanks swallowed thickly. "Crystal." With that Marco released him and jumped back onto his Captains ship. "Shanks? How did I get here?" Umbra rubbed her eyes and waved at the leaving Whitebeard crew. Shanks smiled and Ben put her down. Umbra clutched the blanket tightly to herself.

"Whitebeard caught us and returned you to us. He also told me to give you this and tell you that you were always welcome on his ship as his daughter." Umbra's eyes widened and she looked at the necklace in amazement missing the look between Shanks and Ben. "Well Umbra we have two weeks before we get to Fuusia village. What do you want to do?" Umbra glanced up at him. "Can you help me practice fighting with my sword?" Shanks smiled. "Of course Umbra but if I do you have to learn how to navigate and find your way on the sea by yourself." Umbra made a face but nodded, after all if you couldn't navigate on the sea you were as good as dead.

Umbra started and her eye twitched, sighing she threw the necklace on and fell backwards on the deck landing flat on her back and staring into the bright sky. Shanks and Ben shared a look before Shanks shrugged. "What happened Umbra?" Umbra grimaced and threw her arm over her eyes and groaned trying to block out the harsh sunlight. "I hate the marine Photographers." Shanks laughed and Ben shook his head lighting a cigarette and smiling. "Why?" Yassop jumped down from the crow's nest leaning against the mast and looked at Umbra curiously.

"They took a picture of me when I got caught which makes me look sadistic and another when I was on Whitebeard's ship and I'm pretty sure I look blood thirsty in that one." The three shared a look; they had only seen the first picture. Wordlessly Umbra held up a wanted poster and the picture made them start laughing. Umbra peeked out from under her arm and she smiled at them, her new family. "Hey Shanks, can I call you dad?"

* * *

Death:Ugh i'm so tired since i didn't get any reviews so far i'm not posting anymore until Monday i also fixed the first chapter after reading it again and realizing how crappy the beginning had sounded anyway night night people PLEASE REVIEW THEY HELP ME WRITE


	5. The Demon: The Hawk-man

**i have a poll on my profile on whether or not Umbra should join the Straw hats or make her own crew ill have that up for about two weeks then i'm putting up another on if she should eat a devil fruit or not**

* * *

One week, it's been one whole week since Umbra left Whitebeard's ship and she already missed them. Or more specifically three of them, Marco, Thatch, and Whitebeard. Umbra sat quietly on the figure head of the ship watching as an island came into view slowly. Tilting her head she reached out to her left and closed her eyes trying to concentrate on who she wanted to summon to her like Wolf said. Slowly the shadows shifted to form a small sea king with red eyes. _"You called Umbra-sama." _Umbra nodded and pointed to the island that was increasing in size with every moment.

"Go see if there's a marine base on that island I don't want to get caught by the marines again." Grimacing she thought about the bright room that sapped all her strength, then her attention turned to the new bounty poster she had. The picture had been right when she jumped onto Papa's ship her bloody claws up by her face and slightly turned so she could glare at the marines, because she was on Papa's ship they increased her bounty to 270.000.000 belli because she was associated with _an extremely dangerous and cruel man_. Umbra jumped as she was shaken from her thoughts scowling at the hand gripped her shoulder in a comforting way, turning she saw Shanks looking at the island with a small smile. "Don't worry Umbra we've been to this island before there are no marines on this island."

Shanks said before running a hand through her hair smiling. Umbra leaned into the touch and sighed. "You never know Dad they could have stationed here while you were gone." Ben walked over and watched as the sea king dived into the water swimming quickly to the island in order to scout it for any threats. "She's right Captain it's been a while since we've been to this island." Umbra turned away when Shanks started whining to Ben, she clutched her necklace and nearly whined herself, she missed the people she met on Whitebeard's ship even though it wasn't all that long ago. Umbra let out a surprised gasp when she was lifted into her father's arms. Looking at his left arm she smiled remembering how he got it back.

* * *

"In order to summon one of us you must concentrate first on what creature you want then what specialty that you need from them let's try." _Umbra closed her eyes and tried to shut out the noise of her Dad and the rest of the crew. She breathed in and out slowly and soon all the noise faded away and she was left in total blackness. She imagined a monkey and held to it as the image slowly appeared in her mind and when she finally had hold of it she thought how much she needed a doctor to help fix her Dad's arm. _"Good job Umbra." _Umbra fell backwards off the bed as Wolf startled her out of concentration but was pleasantly surprised when she didn't hit the floor instead she was caught by a shadowy monkey with four arms and a large staff._

"Is there a reason you summoned me Umbra-sama." _Monkey was kind when he spoke, no anger in his voice as he gently set her down on the ground. "My dad, he lost his arm a while ago to a sea king in the east blue. I wanted to know if you could fix it, give him a new arm." Monkey looked surprised but smiled at her none the less. _"Of course I will try my best to fix your father's arm but I need to see it in order to find out how much I can do for him." _Umbra smiled and ran out the room and up the stairs onto the deck. Quickly scanning the deck she spotted her dad laughing at some joke Yassop was telling him. She ran over to him and grabbed his arm and yanked him toward the door so they could go below deck. "Whoa what's the rush Umbra?" He asked but followed her anyway down the stairs and toward her room. "I summoned someone who can heal your arm!" Umbra smiled brightly and Shanks eyes widened as the words finally set in. _

_With one final yank they were in her room Monkey was sitting on her bed but had gotten off when she saw Umbra walk in with her dad. Umbra watched as Shanks shrugged off his cloak and shirt so Monkey could see what was wrong. Muttering to himself quietly he pocked and prodded at the nub that used to be Shanks' arm. Nodding to himself, Monkey snapped his fingers and a bag appeared in front of him, searching through the bag he produced a vile of some red liquid and salve. Not waiting for permission he slathered the salve on his arm and right before he poured the vile he said, _"This will hurt a lot." _Shanks made to move away but Monkey had already shoved the liquid down his throat. Shanks started screaming and Umbra backed into the corner terror filling her eyes. _

_"M-monkey, what did you do!" Monkey had Shanks pinned and jammed a piece of wood in his mouth so he didn't bite his tongue off. Ben ran into the room and acted before evaluating the situation, he pulled out his gun and shot at monkey but wolf jumped on top of Ben growling teeth right above Ben's throat. The screaming stopped and when Monkey uncovered Shanks' left arm it was fully healed. With that Wolf and Monkey vanished, Ben quickly got up and snatched Umbra into his arms holding her close as she cried and looked at a now sleeping Shanks and then to his new arm. Sighing he placed Umbra next to Shanks, watching as she curled into him and slowly fall asleep. With a small smile he left the room to tell the rest of the crew what had happened and not to be worried._

* * *

Shanks laughed loudly and threw Umbra in the air, as she was rather short only being 4 feet tall, he caught her and smiled as she laughed as well. The crew watched on laughing as Umbra escaped from Shanks' grip and tackled him to the ground accidentally taking Ben with them. _"Umbra-sama." _Umbra crawled out from the two adults and looked at the small sea king she had sent out. _"There are no marines but the Shichibukai Hawk-eyes Mihawk is there." _Umbra nodded and released him, he nodded and vanished. Yassop picked her up and they watched as Ben finally pinned Shanks. "So what's up? Are there Marines on the island?" Ben let Shanks go and they both got back up and Ben retrieved his rifle from the ground. "No, there are no marines but he said that Hawk-eyes Mihawk is there." Shanks laughed and stole her from Yassop who pouted and started muttering under his breath.

"I haven't seen him in a while bet he'll be shocked to see I have my arm back. Go get changed Umbra we'll be there in ten minutes." Umbra nodded and ran to her room. Shanks looked at Ben and smiled. "So you're going to watch her while I get the necklace made, right." Ben nodded and lit up a cigarette taking a deep breath before replying. "Don't get into any trouble Captain, especially with Mihawk here we dont want the island to be leveled."Shanks pouted and was about to reply when something collided into his legs. Umbra had changed into a blood red hooded long sleeve shirt and black jeans with the same chains and cross as she always wore. "When are we going to get there?" Umbra looked up at Shanks with curiosity and looked out to the now very close island. "Right now, hey you're going to hang out with Ben today I have business to attend to."

Umbra nodded and watched Shanks jump off the ship, looking at Ben she grabbed his hand and was led off the ship and toward the small city. Going into the nearest weapons store Ben went over to look at the rifles while Umbra looked at the throwing Knives and daggers. Grabbing five black knives and a red and black dagger the size of her forearm she walked back over to Ben who had grabbed more ammo for his gun. Ben took the knives and dagger from her and they walked back to the front of the store to check out. Umbra looked around in curiosity as Ben paid for their things. "-and is this your daughter?" Umbra caught the end of the conversation and nearly laughed at Ben's stern reply. "No, she's my friend's daughter I'm her uncle." Ben gave Umbra, her knives and she hid them on herself before strapping the dagger on her upper arm exposed for the world to see. Ben grabbed her hand and led her to the bar they were supposed to regroup in. Umbra saw Yassop, Lucky Roo and a couple others but didn't see Shanks, what she did see was a tall man in a black cloak and floral shirt with a black hat.

Tugging on Ben's hand she subtly pointed to the man and Ben grimaced dragging a hand down his face. Walking over to the man Ben picked her up and sat her in the chair to his left as he sat on the man's right. "Mihawk, what a surprise what are you doing here?" Mihawk glanced at Ben before his eyes settled on Umbra with a raised eyebrow he drank his drink before setting it down and answering Ben. "No reason, who's the brat." Umbra's eyes narrowed and she looked to the door before turning back and staring at Mihawk strait into his eyes. Umbra waited as Mihawk took a rather large sip from his drink before speaking. "I'm Shanks' daughter." Mihawk started chocking and Umbra burst out laughing at him as he tried to breath, Ben shook his head and motioned for the waiter to get him a drink. That was when Shanks walked in and Mihawk glared at Umbra. Shanks walked over and picked Umbra up before sitting down with Umbra in his lap.

Mihawk's eyes widened as he noticed Shanks had his arm back and then watched as Shanks put a necklace on Umbra a thin white chain with Shanks' pirate flag on the black medallion. Smiling umbra clutched her new necklace while accidentally showing her other one. "Who are you really, kid." Umbra let Shanks speak for her as she drank the water that the waiter brought her and listened to their conversation with half an ear. "This is my adopted daughter, Mortis D. Umbra we're trying to hide her from the marines." Mihawk nodded and they went on talking about this and that and slowly Umbra fell asleep. Mihawk glanced at her and thought for a moment before saying what he wanted. "She knows how to use a sword?" Shanks smiled and patted her head gently. "Yes I've been teaching her while Ben is teaching her how to navigate and Yassop is showing her how to shoot." Mihawk nodded and leaned back a little thinking. "How did you get your arm back?" Shanks smiled at Mihawk.

"Umbra controls the shadows and all that lives in them so she summoned a doctor and after a lot of pain I got my arm back." He nodded and Shanks got up shifting Umbra so she would be more comfortable and motioned for him to follow. After ten minutes they came to a clearing Shanks shook Umbra awake and smiled as she slowly opened her eyes and rubbed them with the back of her hand. She looked around and her gaze finally settled on Mihawk. Getting up she walked over to him and to the shock of both men she hugged Mihawk and whispered something to him that Shanks couldn't hear. Stepping back she walked over to a tree and sat down watching them with a small smile on her face. "Did you want to watch us spar?" Shanks asked, trying not to look between the two. Umbra nodded and watched as the two pulled out their swords and started their fight making shock waves and sparks fly. She watched as the shadows shifted into a Gorilla dressed as a samurai with four arms and four swords. Umbra watched as Gorilla hid from the others vision watching their fight with calculating eyes. Knowing she was safe between the three of them she laid down and fell asleep holding onto her two necklaces.

* * *

Death: Alright so another chapter done and posted as said before. I just want you to know that word wanted to call Mihawk, Mishaka for some reason. Anyway i have a poll on my profile on whether or not Umbra should join the Straw hats or make her own crew ill have that up for about two weeks then i'm putting up another on if she should eat a devil fruit or not. **please leave a review **it helps me think especially if its constructive criticism. Bye!

Revised:5/28/13


End file.
